Prior to the present invention, there have been many instances in which during medical emergency situations, lack of knowledge of the medical history of a person in need of treatment and unable to convey information because of unconsciousness or other major injury, resulted in the erroneous and harmful treatment of the of the person allergic to some drug, and/or in need of some drug such as insulin for the diabetic person, or digitalis for a person of heart-failure indications, and the like. Until recent technology making possible the inclusion of typically an entire medical record upon a single microfilm frame, it has not been possible to include more than a mere minor amount of selected information within a small space available for easy reading thereof. Moreover, heretofore, there have been only very special situations in which microfilm might be utilized and with very specialized handling equipment because of the fact that any handling and touching of a microfilm-face results in immediate destruction of the transcribed material and data thereon, whereby such has been totally unsuitable and not utilizable in situations devoid of convention business machine-handling equipment, together with special storage microfilm envelops. Accordingly, microfilms are sensitive to body moisture of prespiration and touch which cause immediate deterioration of the transcribed data, and magnifying glasses become quickly scratched and marred and impossible thereafter to adequately see through, much less able to discern written matter transcribed thereon. While prior lockets have existed for the migification and reading of locket-included information -- as in the Gould patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 302,722 of 1884; 277,022 of 1883; 296,741 of 1884; and also the U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,842; such structures for reasons stated above, could not possibly be utilized for a microfilm, much less where the microfilm is to be periodically intermittently withdrawn and replaced, requiring the handling thereof, aside from the corrosive effects of body moisture and other dirt and trash that collect in a worn portable locket. Also such prior structures could not be of commercial practicality because of the involved structures thereof as well as other problems by which it would be impossible to utilize microfilm with such structures.